Users of software may no longer have the time or patience to read lengthy step-by-step documentation on how to perform a task on a computer or how to take advantage of that “new” feature associated with a computer or software that was just released, for example. Rather, users may prefer watching short (easily consumable) video demonstrations for performing such tasks, especially considering the growing usage of mobile devices that facilitate video viewing. The more complicated the task, the more likely the user will contact an enterprise's support group to help step them through the process.
On the other hand, developers of the computer tasks or software may not have the time or resources to manually generate videos for every task or the infinite number of scenarios in which the software could be used. This imbalance between video supply and demand can cause an enterprise's support costs to go up and also increase costs caused by funding dedicated teams to manually create these videos.
While “how to” videos may be created for the most common tasks for a company's products, to scale the generation of on-demand “how to” videos using human resources is not practical and sometimes not possible.